


A Dirty Encounter

by Princessscarlet1



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessscarlet1/pseuds/Princessscarlet1
Summary: A sexy little drabble with a twist.





	A Dirty Encounter

Kathryn took it into her hands. What he had offered her was huge and she knew she couldn't wait to have it in her mouth. It was smooth and dark, just like she needed and she could feel the desire for it burn up from within her. She had to use both hands to keep it steady, the last thing she wanted was to drop it so close to finally being able to taste it. And that was when she done it, she slowly slid it into her mouth, groaning at the textures. It had been a long time for her, but she still had it, Chakotay could tell. She rolled her tongue over it taking it all in, getting as much as she could before it was over. Her previous lovers had let her do this with theirs, but Chakotay's somehow tasted so much better, richer and smoother on her tongue. Oh god how she loved eating Chakotay's homemade chocolate cake!


End file.
